Sammy Keyes and the Dead Witch
by minimigit
Summary: As you will find in this book sammy will come upon more trouble than she has ever met...People review!
1. Chapter 1 Tuff Stuff

Dear Reader,

So please spare me if there is actually anything wrong with the names and such. I tried my hardest to get everything right. But a head of time I am just trying to warn and send my sorrys to you…the reader.

But I hope that you enjoy my book and this is my first one and I don't have a lot of time so spare me if I don't meet your expectations of how fast I write each chapter. Each chapter might take me awhile to produce.

Enjoy!

Prologue

At my school the normal girl is girly, in love with makeup, absolutely hates anything that consists of physical activity that actually means that you have to get your hands dirty. Being a normal girl also means that you have to have a boyfriend and you have to always where pink. If you've ever heard about me you would know that I am none of that, do none of that, and have none of that. In fact I don't even have a boyfriend and believe me I don't want one. Not in a million years. My best friend Marissa isn't a lot like me she is a lot girlier than I am and is a lot more boy crazy. But there are some things that she isn't that girly about.

Chapter 1

Tuff Stuff 

Grams always worries about me, don't ask why she just does. It does get sort of annoying; she's always trying to get into my things, and become my what do you call it my conscience? Let me tell you that my conscience if free willed and always tells me that I need to have more fun. Where as Grams is always telling me to settle down, stay out of people's stuff, and do my homework. But then I do have to admit that Grams does have a fun side to her. Once in a blue moon she will let things slide.

Today I was on my way out of our apartment. (We live in Senior Highrise. Well I live with Grams and I'm not supposed to be living here. No one except Marissa, Dot, and Holly know about it.) Anyways as I was saying, I was on my way out when Grams yells over her shoulder "Hey, Sammy did you get your home work?"

"Yes!" I replied anxiously. But then it got me to thinkin' I didn't do my homework at all.

"Well, did you actually get it done? I never saw you do any schoolwork when you got home last night. Come to think of it I never saw you even open up your back pack at all."

"Well then you must have not been paying a lot of attention 'cause I did do it."

"Okay, but I had better not be seeing any incomplete assignments on your mid term grades!" called Grams as Sammy was walking out the door.

Sammy didn't know what to do. She didn't have her homework done and she had P.E. class the first period of the day. Right after P.E. she had math, which is not good. Sammy had a 4 page assignment due there was no way to get out of it this time. But if she hurried she might have some time to do at least half of her homework before they had to get into their gym clothes.

Sammy did make it in time to do some of her homework but then there was the problem…. Her enemy Heather Acosta, of course Heather absolutely hated Sammy and visa versa. So you can just imagine what went on without me telling you, but since I am the kind person that I am I will take the honor and tell you.

"Sammy, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Lay off, what do you want?"

"Oh, just to have a little chit-chat with my most favorite person in the whole world."

"Bug off you big wart covered toad," exclaimed Sammy "I have work to get done with out you trying to screw up my life!"

"Why would I want to do that?"

" Because you're a little hairy witch that can't seem to get what she wants even though she has all the money in the world. So she takes it out on a girl named Sammy Keyes."

"You little brat!"

" Just shut up and leave me alone you fat llama!"

" If you don't start being nicer to me I will just have to tell my brother. Then your chances of ever getting with him are non to zero!"

" For your information I don't want to get with your brother. And I think that it is time for you to realize that he hates you just as much as I hate you!"

"Your such a little liar!"

"Well, I must admit that you just named yourself very well, but I have a better name for you… you are a prick. And you know that I am telling the truth and you know that I know that you lie through your teeth," shrieked Sammy

"You just wait Sammy Keyes, you just wait," screamed Heather.

As the two girls stormed off into their different directions the bell rang. That meant that Sammy didn't have any time to do her homework.

Great! Now I don't have my homework done all because of that little prick of a brat. I never want to see her again. Now I am going to get a stupid 70 on my stupid paper! Oh how Heather owes me big time now.


	2. Chapter 2 More Trouble

Chapter 2

More Trouble

As soon as Sammy was done with P.E. she raced to her math class and tried to finish her math homework. Since her math class is clear across the school and her school is extremely long (distance wise) she made it to the classroom in time to do two problems and that was it. She knew that her math teacher, Mr. Whitey, wouldn't be to pleased with her. Considering that she was good at math and Mr. Whitey knew what she was capable of he wouldn't accept anything less than that.

"Turn in your assignment class," called Mr. Whitey

Crud, now is the time that I am really screwed thought Sammy.

"Hey, Sammy I forgot to ask you. Why were you in such a hurry this morning I didn't even get to talk to you?" whispered Marissa.

"I forgot to get my homework done and then I ran into some trouble," grunted Sammy.

"Uh, what kind of trouble?" asked Marissa.

"Heather."

"What did she want that was so important?"

"Just to waist my time, 'cause she saw that I was in a hurry."

"Well that stinks!"

"Can we just drop the subject I don't feel like talking."

"Fine."

As soon as Mr. Whitey got the assignments he went through them to make sure everyone turned theirs in. You could tell when he saw Sammy's because he looked at her in grief. She knew that this wasn't going to end pretty.

Once class got over Sammy tried to pick up all of her stuff and make it out of class before Mr. Whitey called her up to his desk. Unfortunately it didn't go the way she wanted it to go.

"Sammy could I see you for a minute?" called Mr. Whitey before she could slip out the door unseen.

"Sure," replied Sammy

"Now Sammy, explain to me why you didn't get your homework done?"

"Well you see Mr. Whitey I got really busy last night and I didn't have enough time to do my homework. And I didn't wake up early enough to do it this morning. So I tried to race to school as fast as I could to get here in time to do at least half of the paper. But then you see I ran into Heather and-"

"Sammy! I am sick and tired of hearing about you and Heather. Or about all of the conflicts that she has started. I understand that you don't try to ag her on but you just have to stay clear of her or try to become friends with her."

Now the thought of trying to become friends with Heather was neither a good idea nor a pretty one.

"Well you see Mr. Whitey me and Heather absolutely hate each other as you might know. So the chances of us ever becoming friends are non-to zero. Actually I really and truly never in my lifetime ever want to be friends with her. And I was walking down the hall minding my own business when Heather just popped up out of nowhere and started bugging me. But hey look on the plus side… I didn't hurt her.

"Well Sammy since I've let so many things slide I'm not going to let this one go. I want to see you here every day after school until you finish it and it has to be a 100. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Mr. Whitey. Um, but could you do me one small favor?"

"What would that be?"

"Could you not put down a zero on my midterm grades?"

"I guess."

"Thanks a bunch Mr. Whitey!"

"Oh and Sammy one more thing. I expect to see you here right after your last class is done tomorrow."

"Yes Mr. Whitey."

Well that wasn't nearly as bad as I thought that it would be, thought Sammy.

Sammy was lucky her next 3 classes she didn't have any homework in. So she could do a little bit here and a little bit there then finish the rest of her homework at lunchtime.

The rest of the day went by smoothly she managed to finish up all of her homework, and get to all of her classes on time. She didn't see Heather at all either so that was a good thing but a bad sign. She knew that Heather was planing something evil right at that very minute.

Today Sammy didn't walk home with Marissa or anybody. She just pure didn't feel like it. On Sammy's way home though she looked up for some odd reason and saw in the window of a grocery store she noticed that there was something hanging from the window upstairs. It looked like an old Halloween suit…a witches suit. But wait there was somebody in the suit.


	3. Chapter 3 Shaken

Chapter 3

Shaken

Sammy didn't know what to say. She just let her feet take over her mind and do all of the walking with out thinking. She walked right into the store and right into Casey's arms. Apparently he wasn't paying attention either because he was just as surprised as Sammy was.

"Uh, hi Casey."

"Hi Sammy."

"Hey could you come here for a second and look at this?"

"Sure."

When they got outside Sammy pointed up to the window at the witch.

"Do you see that?"

"Ya what do you think that it actually is?"

"I don't know but it's really creepy."

"I wonder if there is a fire escape around the side of this old building. Wanna go look?"

"Sure, um, Casey are you here by your self or will some one worry about you being gone?"

"No unfortunately I'm here with Heather and she will live if I'm not at her side for a minute and if she doesn't oh well."

As Casey and Sammy walked around the side of the building they realized that it was a lot dirtier than the front of the building. Lots of little rats were hustling and busting around apparently not noticing them or just not caring. Casey and Sammy did find a fire escape but it looked like no one had used it in a while.

"Wanna go up?" asked Casey

"Sure," replied Sammy

"Ladies first."

"Okay."

"Don't worry you can look on the bright side, if we fall you would have a cushion."

"What do you mean?" asked Sammy

"I mean that if we fall, I would fall first and you would probably fall on top of me."

"Oh," Sammy just had to smile she knew that Casey would save her before he saved himself.

When they reached the top they looked around the corner at the place where the witch had been. But when they looked the witch was no where in view! Had they just imagined it there. Sammy and Casey gave each other a confused look.

"What the heck?"

"I could swear that the witch was right here," exclaimed Casey

The two searched for the witch or a place where that it could have gone.

"I bet you that someone saw that we were coming and took the witch before we could get up here," said Casey.

They searched and searched but couldn't find out where it could have gone with out them noticing it. The window where the witch was hanging from but the window was locked and the blinds were pulled down low so you couldn't see in. Well this was way too weird. So the two went off to the fire escape. Only this time Casey went down first instead of Sammy. When they got towards the end the fire escaped fell. Luckily Casey was close enough to the ground that he landed on the ground and stuck out his hands in just the knick of time to catch Sammy before she could hit the ground. He raced towards the other end of the alley escape the falling fire escape.

"See I told you that I would break your fall are you okay?" said Casey with Sammy still in his arms

"Ya… are you? That sure was some fall."

"Well for you it was you were a lot higher than me and ya I am okay." This time Casey set Sammy down. The two stared at each other for a long moment.

"I guess that your right."

You could clearly tell that Sammy was really shaken from the fall. To their surprise no one ran to see what all of the commotion was about. In fact no one even walked by the alleyway. They walked away from all of the debrief and into the store. Once again to their surprise no one had even knowticed that anything had actually happened. Actually everyone looked really bored.

The two searched the whole entire store for anyway up to the apartment but couldn't find any way up or any sign of the witch herself.

"That was just too weird."

"Your telling me," replied Casey

"Hey Sammy before you go I have something to ask you that I have been meaning to ask you for a long time."

"What are you two doing together?" asked Heather who had just butted in.

"What?"

"You two… you and Sammy what are you two doing together?"

"I didn't even realize that Sammy was there until you pointed her out," answered Casey.

"But I just say you two talking."

"You must have been having one of your little day dreams again because we weren't talking."

"You can't fool me I saw you two talking!"

"We weren't talking Heather," stated Casey.

"I know that I saw you two talking," grumbled Heather as she stalked off towards the cash register.

"You know Casey why don't you ask me some other time. I should probably be getting back to home before Grams starts freaking out."

"Ya sure, see you later. Take care," whispered Casey back.

"Okay you too."

As Sammy walked back she wished that she could have talked to Casey longer but oh well. There would be a next time.

Sammy didn't have any time to spare. She raced home, up the fire escape and into the room.


	4. Chapter 4 Hot Air

Chapter 4

Hot Air

"Where in the world have you been?" stormed Grams as soon as Sammy closed the door.

"Uh, well I kinda ran into trouble along the way home."

"What kind of trouble?"

"You see I was late getting out of school because of all of the traffic in the halls and I ran into Heather again."

"Heather, you know that girl can't be nearly as bad as you make her sound! She is the only bad person that I hear about that and her little group! What could she have possible done this time?"

"Since I was late and she saw that I was in such a hurry she came over and started to try to talk to me and make me even more late."

So Sammy told Grams the whole entire mornings scenario with Heather only she told it like it was in the afternoon. Now you see Sammy wasn't lying, all of this stuff did really happen. When Sammy got done she went to the couch and sat down and thought about the day and then remembered her math class and how she had to stay after that one day well maybe more than that. She also remembered how she had to tell Grams about it.

"Uh, Grams?"  
"Yes?"

"I have to stay after school tomorrow and maybe a couple more days after that but probably just tomorrow night and that's it."

"Okay, well what class is it for?"

"Math."

"But your normally so good at math, what did you do wrong."

"Well it wasn't what I actually did wrong its more say what I didn't do. I thought that I did all of my math home work but when I took it out to turn it in it turns out that I only had a page or so done. So Mr. Whitey said that I had to stay after school till I got it all done."

"Okay well then I will be expecting you at 4:30 each night. Understand me?"

"Yes Grams, thanks."

Now Sammy couldn't understand Grams unusual mood all of a sudden. Grams went from raging to nice and forgiving. That didn't happen very often in fact it only happened a couple of times in Sammy's whole entire life.

Later on in the night after Grams and Sammy had ate dinner Marissa had called.

"Hey Sammy I was wondering that maybe you could talk your Grams into you coming over."

"Yah sure I'll try. Hey Grams Marissa just called and she was wondering that if I maybe could go over to her house."

"What's the occasion?"

"Marissa what's the occasion?" whispered Sammy. Sammy didn't feel like lying anymore.

"Just tell her that something really important has popped up and I need your help."

"Okay. Hey Grams Marissa said that something really important has popped up and that she needs my help."

"Okay I suppose but I want you back here at least by 9:00."

"Thanks Grams. Marissa I'll be over in a minute."

The two girls hung up the phone, and Sammy raced over to her skateboard and was out the door. Once she reached the end of the stairs she hopped on her skateboard and raced over to Marissa's. She wondered what in the world could be so important. When Sammy reached Marissa's house Sammy rang the doorbell. She could tell that Marissa was waiting at the door for her because she only let the door ring a third of the way through its song and she answered the door.

"Hurry, hurry! Sammy come on I don't have all day HURRY UP!"

"Okay, what is the big deal any way?"

"I'll tell you when we get to my room."

The two girls raced up the stairs, around the corner, and flew open the door to Marissa's room. As soon as the door was closed they sat down on the bed.

"Did you see that witch up in the window of the grocery store? That's a dumb question I know that you saw it 'cause I saw you and Casey go up and look at it."

"You saw me with Casey?"

"Yeah well I kinda followed you home to help you if you got into any trouble. Anywa-."

"So you saw that the fire escape had fallen and you didn't come to our aide?"

"Heck no I didn't want you to know that I had followed you home and besides I knew that Casey would take care of you and wouldn't let anything happen to you."  
"Still!"

"Will you let me finish what I was gonna say?"

"I guess, what did you want?"

"Well, as I was saying when looked up over the bush I saw that the witch had some how climbed itself up to the sill of the window and go through the window and lock the door and everything!"

"I thought it looked dead!"

"Yeah I know I wonder."

"Did you see what its face looked like?"

"No sorry I didn't catch that."

"I guess that maybe tomorrow we can go back and look."

"Sure."

They went down to the kitchen got a snack and then Sammy went home. On Sammy's way home she thought about what had happened that day and with the witch. She was so happy that Casey had gone with her. But still she worried about what they would find out the next day.

When she got home she went straight to the shower and then went to bed. She had too much to think about. Luckily she didn't have any homework to do. It took her a while to finally fall asleep but she managed to. The two things on her mind were what were Marissa and her going to find tomorrow and what did Casey want to ask her?

Sorry this Chapter is kinda weird just bare with me. I will make the next one better.


	5. Chapter 5 The Connection

Chapter 5

The Connection

As soon as Sammy was noticed she was swarmed with the laughter and teasing of Dot and Marissa.

"So how is he?" asked Dot

"Wha-What do you mean?"Said Sammy

"You know exactly what we mean, you and Casey together in the alley. Imagine this "Hero Casey saves Sammy Keyes from deathening fall. Doesn't that sound sooo romantic?" said Marissa

"Can it you guys!" whispered Sammy

"What is this all about?" asked Heather who had once again butted into one of Sammy's conversations.

"HEATHER!! WILL YOU FOR THE LOVE OF PEETE BUG OFF?" yelled Sammy

"No! I will do what ever I want and you can't tell me what to do."

"You know what Heather?" said Sammy

"No what?" replied Heather in her usual brat tone

"I am sick and tired of your crap! You have pushed me to the limits. I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! I've tried to warn you but you just don't listen to the warnings!"

"Oh, HELP ME SOME ONE SAMMY'S ABOUT TO HURT ME! I'M SOO SCARED!!!" answered Heather in a sarcastic tone.

Well as soon as Heather said that she knew that it was the wrong move. In a second flat Sammy had her tackled on the ground.

"SAMMY YOU LITTLE BRAT GET OFF OF ME NOW!" screamed Heather

"WHY SHOULD I? YOU LITTLE PILE OF POOP?"

"BREAK IT UP LADIES! BREAK IT UP!"

"YOU JERK GET THE HECK OFF OF ME NOW!"

"YOUR LUCKY YOUR LITTLE BUDDY OF A PRINCIPLE WAS HERE TO SAVE YOUR DAY!"

"SAMANTHA KEYES COME WITH ME THIS INSTANCE!" screamed the principle.

"BUT..BUT….BUT.."

"No buts, ands, or ifs come along. NOW!"

And with that the principle grabbed Sammy by the collar of her shirt and drug her down the school lawn, through the halls and shoved her into the chair in front of his desk.

"What in the world has gotten into you?! RIGHT WHEN I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE DOING SO GOOD YOU TURN AROUND AND START FIGHTING AGAIN!!"

"Well its not what you think it is."

"NOT WHAT I THINK? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I THINK. I THINK THAT I'LL CALL YOUR GRANDMA!"

"NO! Please don't!"

"Okay but you have to promise not to get into any more fights with Heather. UNDERSTAND!?"

" Yes Sir." Replied Sammy in her meek small voice. Sammy left the office and went to her class. "Wow, that was the easiest that I've ever gotten off by the principle he must be in an abnormally good well, I guess great mood today."

After Sammy's class was over and she was over at her locker getting ready for the next class Casey came up to her.

"Hey Sammy"

"Huh? Oh hi Casey," replied Sammy she was shocked to see him.

"I was wondering well you know how last night I didn't get the time to ask you my question?"

"Ya."

"Well….Um… this is kinda hard but… I was wondering, well. Sammy maybe Saturday would you want to go to the movies or something?"

"Uuummm… sure I guess."

"How about after school we talk more?"

"Can't I've got to stay after for math."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know I think that he said an hour?"

"Okay well I'll be here in an hour after school ends. How does that sound?"

"Great see you then."

Sorry every one this story kinda goes from one thing to another the next one will be better.


	6. Chapter 6 The Mall

Chapter 6

The Mall 

"Why hello there Sammy, nice of you to join me."

"Hey."

"Um, your packet is over in the bin. Oh and Sammy?"

"Yo."

"I was wondering could you go and copy off a few of these," stated Mr. Whitey while pointing at a sheet of paper.

"Sure…" said Sammy. As she grabbed the paper she happened to notice what he was writing. From what Sammy could see it was to 10056 Maulberry Lane. "Wait a second isn't that the Lane that that grocery store was on that I saw that witch? Or could this all just be a huge coincident?" thought Sammy. "Oh well, he probably just knows someone who lives there." So Sammy shrugged it off, and went on her way to the copier machine. Besides she thought she had better things to worry about, for instance she was meeting Casey after she was done in Mr. Whitey's class.

When Sammy got back to Mr. Whitey's class she handed him what his papers and then went, got her packet, and got to work.

By the time it was to leave Sammy had finished almost all of her packet. She hustled out of the room and to the front of the school where Casey had said that he would be. She was so flustered it wasn't even funny. She kept thinking to herself … "What if he isn't there? What if he decided that he had better things to do? What if he forgot?" But of course she should have known Casey better, there he was waiting for her.

"Hey Sammy."

"Hey"

"So I was thinking that we could do something right now if you wanted to."

"Sure like what"

"Well… did you want to come back to my house or we could go to the mall?"

"Sure, I don't care what we do. But if Heather is at your house I would prefer the mall."

"Okay that settles it, the mall."

"Sounds good."

"Did you want to go to Orange Julius?"

"Sure."

While they were walking to the mall Sammy was noticing that Casey was wearing high tops too. She never noticed that before. Well she had never actually looked at anything but his eyes.

"So, are you doing soccer this year?" asked Sammy

"Ya, I don't know what position I want to play though."

"I know that this is kinda random. Okay, way random, but have you always had those Chucks or are they new?

"I've had them for awhile now. You've never noticed?"

"Not really I've always looked at your…"

"My what?"

"Eyes?"

"Oh I see, why do you always look at my eyes?"

"Well because they're brown and I like them I guess. I don't really have a good reason."

"I think that that's good enough."

"Sammy what do you want?"

"HUH?"

"What did you want to drink?"

"Oh um a berry blend."

"Darn," she thought "I did it again, why do I always have to look at his eyes?"

"Make that two berry blends." Casey said to the cashier.

Sammy took out her wallet to pay for them and Casey put his hand on hers. "Sammy I'm paying. Don't worry about anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sammy I'm positive."

Sammy got her berry blend and Casey got his. As they were walking through the mall they stopped in Pac Sun and were looking around. Sammy had only been in here a couple of times with Marissa, so she wasn't used to everything in there. As her eyes were wandering she looked over and noticed that there was a person that looked a lot like the person that had closed the window on her. Even though she had only received a glimpse she was sure that it was the person.

Sorry every one for the delay I've been way busy lately. Hoped that you like the chapter. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7 Tuff Luck

Chapter 7

"Hey, Sammy, look at this necklace."

"Huh, oh um Ya it's pretty," said Sammy distantly

"Did you want it?"

"Hey, um Casey?"

"Ya."

"I will be back I just saw someone…"

"Okay did you want to meet me somewhere or something?"

But before Sammy could hear everything that he said she was out through the door and chasing after the person that she thought that she recognized. "What if this isn't them, I would look like such a fool. Oh well, I hope that Casey will understand," thought Sammy. As she reached the middle of the mall she looked around and thought "Now which way could that person have gone?" As she thought she looked in some stores and down each section that she thought that he could have gone.

"Darn lost him!" declared Sammy loudly. As she said this she knew that it was a mistake, everyone was looking at her. "Sorry!"

"Gee," she thought, "that was bad. Well I better go tell Casey and say that I'm sorry."

As she rounded the corner she looked into the arcade and saw that Mr. Whitey was in there playing Astro Pop.

"Oh my gosh, you have got to be kidding me," she thought.

So she went into Pac Sun and there Casey was…exactly where she left him. Looking as beautiful as ever.

"I'm really sorry to kinda run away like that. It's just that I saw this person that I thought that I saw. Well didn't really see but caught a glimpse of before at that grocery store. And I thought that if I could follow him. But I lost him and it didn't go so well. I feel really…"

"Sammy it's okay I understand. I know how you are, you will never let down a good mystery. If you want I can help you with it."

"That would be great…thanks Casey."

"No problem."

"Well I should probably be getting home."

"Ya, same here. I will walk you home."

"Okay," Said Sammy not even thinking.

As they were walking home Sammy kept letting her mind wander back to that person that she had seen in Pac Sun.

"Hey Sammy?"

"Ya?"

"Did you want to get together again after school tomorrow?"

"Sure but I have to stay after again. I don't have very much left for math though."

"That's okay I can go in there and pretend to be working on something."

"That would be great."

As they reached the old folks home. Sammy suddenly felt like she could not wait for tomorrow to come. This was unusual normally she would give anything for it to stay as far away as possible and lock it in an unknown wardrobe.

"This is my stop. I have to come in and see Grams."

"Oh okay, well then I guess that I will see you tomorrow?"

"Ya that sounds good."

With this said Casey gave Sammy a hug and started to leave. Sammy blushed when he gave her the hug.

As Casey was leaving he turned around and said, "Sammy don't get hurt okay? Oh and wait for me to help you with this mystery of yours."

"Okay, that's a long wait you know."

"Ya I know but it will be worth it don't you think?"

"I suppose."

And with that Sammy turned and went into the building. Casey watched her and thought to himself, "Man she's pretty, but why does she have to get herself into such sticky situations?" He then walked off into the sunset.

As Sammy walked up to see Grams she just smiled to herself. Not even thinking to say hi to the receptionist. When she reached Grams' room she opened the door and looked inside. "Hello is anyone home?" There was no answer. Sammy looked on the counter and saw a note.

_Sammy,_

_I went over to Hudson's house. I will be back in a little bit. There is dinner in the microwave._

_Love,_

_Grams_

What in the world thought Sammy, Grams never does this. Oh well it is good for her.

Hope that you like the chapter please review…


End file.
